Can't Hold Us Down
by NaijaStrawberrie
Summary: The guys made the mistake of dissing their women. The girls begin to set them straight. Oneshot songfic to Can't Hold us Down Christina Aguilera. Pairings inside. Slightly OOC.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot. I don't own X-Men Evolution, "Can't hold us down" or Christina Aguilera (or lil Kim).

Pairings: Rogue/Remy, Kitty/Piotr, Wanda/John, Amara/Bobby, Jubilee/Ray, Roberto/Rahne, Tabitha/Pietro, Jean/Scott.

Author's Note: The little breaks are for spaces in the song. I tried to separate the chorus from the verses from the actions so that it's a bit easier to read. It wouldn't let me do extra spaces so...

This song fic is kind of different. The characters are _actually_ singing the song here.

Also, I haven't thought of a long story that Imma write. For now i'm going to do little one shots. Sometimes with songs, sometimes without.

Can't hold us down 

Rogue sat in Remy' s arms as she and most of the rest of the inhabitants of the institute, the brotherhood and the Acolytes (who are no longer Acolytes due to the disappearance of Magneto) watched a movie.

All of a sudden a male in the movie asked a girl to go and get him something to drink. The girl ran into her house, and came back seconds later with not only a drink, but also a little snack on a plate.

Remy shook his head sadly. "If only our women were like dat," he said.

Rogue turned in shock to face him.

"I know!" said Ray. "If we tell them to do _anything _they tell us to do it ourselves! What good are they?"

_"Excuse me?" _asked Jubilee as she glared at him. Ray shrugged as if he didn't say anything wrong.

"Am I hearing right?" asked Wanda. "You want us to be your servants? As in, _'of course honey, we'd love to clean after you and make you food on demand."_

The guys nodded. "That'd be _so _wonderful," said Scott. The guys grinned at each other, oblivious to the anger slowly radiating from the girls.

"And if you girls would keep down the _talking," _said Bobby.

"Hell no!" said Amara.

"Are you like, serious?" asked Kitty.

The guys nodded slowly. "Duh," said John.

"Wait, wait, wait," said Rogue.

SONG STARTS

(Rouge) _"So what am I not supposed to have an opinion? _

_Should I keep quiet just because I'm a woman?" _

(Wanda) _"Call me a bitch cause I speak what's on my mind, _

_Guess it's easier for you to swallow if I sat and smiled." _

(Amara) _"When a female fires back, _

_Suddenly big talker don't know how act." _

(Jubilee) _"So he does what every little boy would do, _

_makin up a few false rumors or two." _

(Kitty) _"That for sure is not a man to me, _

_slanderin names for popularity." _

(Rogue) _"It's sad you only get your fame through controversy. " _

(Wanda) _"But now it's time for me to come and give you more to say."

* * *

_

(Rogue) _"This is for my girls all around the world, _

_who have come across a man that don't respect your worth." _

(Wanda) _"Thinkin all women should be seen not heard. _

_So what do we do girls?" _

(All the girls) _"Shout out loud!" _

(Rahne) _"Lettin em know we're gonna stand our ground." _

(Amara) _"So lift your hands higher and wave em proud." _

(Jubilee) _"Take a deep breath and say it loud" _

(Rogue) _"Never can never will. " _

(Wanda) _"Can't hold us down!" _

(Tabitha) _"Nobody can hold us down." _

(Kitty) _"Nobody can hold us down." _

(Rahne) _"Nobody can hold us down." _

(Rogue) _"Never can never will."

* * *

_

Amara looked at Bobby.

(Amara) _"So what am I not supposed to say what I 'm saying? _

_Are offended with the message I'm bringin?" _

(Jubilee) _"Call me whatever cause your words don't mean a thing, _

_Guess you ain't even a man enough to handle what I sing." _

(Tabitha) _"If you look back in history, _

_It's common double standard of society." _

Rogue looked at Remy.

(Rouge) _"The guy gets all the glory the more he can score." _

Wanda looked at Tabitha.

(Wanda) _"While the girl can do the same and yet you call her a whore." _

(Rahne) _"I don't understand why it's okay, _

_The guy can get away with it the girl gets named." _

(Rogue) _"All my ladies come together and make a change. _

_And start a new beginning for us, _

_Everybody sing."

* * *

_

(Rogue) _"This is for my girls all around the world, _

_Who have come across a man that don't respect your worth." _

(Wanda) _"Thinkin all women should be seen not heard. _

_So what do we do girls?" _

(All the girls) _"Shout out loud!" _

(Tabitha) _"Lettin em know we're gonna stand our ground." _

(Rahne) _"So lift your hands higher and wave em proud." _

(Kitty) _"Take a deep breath and say it loud." _

(Amara) _"Never can never will." _

(Wanda) _"Can't hold us down!" _

(Tabitha) _"Nobody can hold us down." _

(Jean) _"Nobody can hold us down." _

(Rahne) _"Nobody can hold us down." _

(Rogue) _"Never can never will."

* * *

_

(Jean's Rap) _"Here's something I just can't understand." _

She looked at Remy and Pietro pointedly.

(Jean) _"If the guy has three girls then he the man. _

_He even give her some head and sex her off. _

_If a girl do the same then she's a whore. _

_But the tables bout to turn. _

_I bet my fame on it. _

_Cats take my ideas. _

_And put their name on it. _

_It's alright though. _

_You can't hold me down._

_I got to keep on movin." _

Jean looked at Rogue and Tabitha.

(Jean) _"To all the girls with a man who be tryin to mack. _

_Do it right back to him and let that be that. _

_You need to let him know that his game is whack and Lil Kim and Christina Aguilera __got your back."

* * *

_

The girls grinned and high-fived Jean.

* * *

(Kitty) _"You're just a little boy. " _

(Rahne) _"Think your so cute so coy. " _

(Tabitha) _"You must talk so big to make up for smaller things."_

(Amara) _"You're just a little boy." _

(Jubilee) _''All you do is annoy." _

(Jean) _"You must talk so big to make up for smaller things."

* * *

_

(Rogue and Wanda) _'This is for my girls!"

* * *

_

(Wanda) _"This is for my girls all around the world, _

_who have come across a man that don't respect your worth."_

(Rouge) _"Thinkin all women should be seen not heard. _

_So what do we do girls?" _

(All the girls) _"Shout out loud!" _

(Rahne) _"Lettin em know we're gonna stand our ground."_

(Tabitha) _"So lift your hands higher and wave em proud."_

(Amara) _"Take a deep breath and say it loud." _

(Kitty) _"Never can never will." _

(Tabitha) _"Can't hold us down!" _

(Wanda) _"Nobody can hold us down." _

(Rahne) _"Nobody can hold us down." _

(Jean) _"Nobody can hold us down." _

(Rogue) _"Never can never will."

* * *

_

The girls sang the chorus again as they all walked out.

* * *

(Wanda) _"This is for my girls all around the world, _

_Who have come across a man that don't respect your worth." _

(Rouge) _"Thinkin all women should be seen not heard. _

_So what do we do girls?" _

(All the girls) _"Shout out loud!" _

(Tabitha) _"Lettin em know we're gonna stand our ground."_

(Kitty) _"So lift your hands higher and wave em proud." _

(Rahne) _"Take a deep breath and say it loud." _

(Wanda) _"Never can never will." _

(Amara) _"Can't hold us down!" _

(Jean) _"Nobody can hold us down." _

(Tabitha) _"Nobody can hold us down." _

(Rogue) _"Nobody can hold us down." _

(Rahue) _"Never can never will." _

SONG ENDS

An amused Logan looked at the guys as they looked at each other confusedly.

"You guys are idiots," he said. "Who do you think will be fucking you _tonight?" _

The guys looked at each other panicked, then simultaneously ran after their girls to apologize.

_The End _


End file.
